Blink of the Stars: 1 Part
by Rain4evah
Summary: Jink, Beliving to be the last elf, is on a quest to find other of her own kin. instead she end ends up meeting... someone she hadn't expectet to meet.
1. Through Stars And Mind

Blink of the Stars

Stars were shining and fading away as a lonely ship passed by them by. Planets in all different sizes and colors, some strong and glowing and some just gray and pale, and their moons various in numbers. In the empty space between the stars there was niter day or night, no time and no seasons. This was privileges the planets and stars had all by themselves and among them you could feel free without any trouble or force.

This is how Jink was feeling right now. The silence, the peace and the beautiful view, she enjoyed it. She had believed the emptiness would be too much for her to bear, but she found herself content with it. She had all the stars to herself, all alone. Enjoying the sight from outside her ship, she turned the autopilot on and sat back resting her head back in her hands. She felt like related to the stars somehow. She belonged to them; they were a part of her. It was completely impossible to explain. She was after all born among them. Aurek didn't know what he was missing.

Her smile faded and was replaced with a shadow growing all over her face at the thought of him. She hadn't liked to leave him behind back on the Abode, but he had been stubborn. Living so long on a place made you stick to it, he had said. They had almost quarreled before she had left.

"_This mountain, even how doomly I find it, has been my home for centuries, from my children days till now, and I will remain a while longer."_

_She stared at him, shocked. "Even after what's been here, you still choose to be here?"_

_He turned to her, his face hidden behind his cloak. "Daughter of my Soul, I have told you before, that I will not be the one holding back on your choices in life. If you feel that you have to do this, I won't be the one stop you."_

_She walked over to him not taking her eyes from him. "But Father of Memory, I don't know how long I will be gone. It might take decades, or even a century before I return. Are you certain you won't come with me?"_

"_Daughter, I do not fear loneliness as much as you do. You fear it might be too much for you. That is why you want me to come with you. But I am not yet ready to leave. Besides, I think this journey will be good for you. A change is just what you need right now."_

_He was right, she knew that. She walked over to the large egg that Aurek had had fun creating. It was the biggest he had made. It was here she had seen what she was planning to seek out. "Father of Memory, have you got faith in this? Do you believe that there might be some of our kin out there somewhere?" she asked him without looking at him. _

_Aurek walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder when he answered. "I suppose they might, but searching for them is quite a quest. But it is true, they did settle on many planets, not only here on the Abode. But if they remain is another question, and I cannot answer that for certain. The only way to find out is to go and find them."_

_She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him hard. "I will return as soon as I find something, even a tiny clue." He didn't answer, only hugged back, stroking her hair slowly. _

She missed him terribly, but this was something she felt that she had to do. If there really were other elves out there it felt right to find them. But the stories Aurek had told her, the pictures he has showed her, about the High Ones' traveling to other realms, had really got into her, inspired her to go seeking for them.

A part of her saw this as an impossible mission, and in a way, wasted. Aurek had warned her about raising too many hopes into this. She didn't even know what to do even if she did find anyone of their kin out there. But she would get to think of that later. Besides, Aurek did have a point; getting away from the Abode was just what she needed right now; to get away.

She had to close her eyes for a moment preventing the tears from coming. She couldn't stand the thought of start mourning again; when she first started crying she could keep it going for hours, and that just didn't fit for her now. She sniffed and opened her eyes again putting on a determent face. No more crying, no more mourning. You're on a quest; keep it to that.

Her mind fixed on that she turned off the autopilot grabbing the steer continuing where she had cut off. Concentrating again, she continued her journey into the stars.


	2. A Discovery

Blink of the Stars – 2

"And you're certain?"

"Yes, I am certain, ma'am. There have never been any kin' round here." The ugly, big, fat bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning. He was about to lose his patience with the white haired lady asking questions. "And if it were I would've known. Why don't ya go to Blurbalur on Feth Club, on the third moon of Gloss? He might know."

Jink rolled her eyes in frustration. "But I asked him and he told me to go to you. Said you had better knowledge about who's coming and going around here."

"Then go to an intergalactic office, or maybe the Green lantern Corps."

"But I need so much background information for that, which I don't have and then they won't let me in at all. Those people I'm looking for…"

The bartender looked up and interrupted her. "Look lady, I know about any creature around in THIS era. But those you're talking' about have never entered this era. Pointed ears; might. Thelepathy; lot's. Shapeshifters may also appear. But four fingers and those abilities like ya mentioned; Nah! And that story ya came with does't make sence at all. Ya hear me lady?" The blurpy monster turned his back to her and continued cleaning cups and Jink found that she would get nothing more out of him.

"Fine." She gave him her back and left the pub. Outside she entered the cold street and a slight wind blowing in her hair. There were a lot of different creatures around this station she had landed to get information. She couldn't really decide with herself if she felt like a stranger around here among all these many strange creatures. Those she saw could remind of anything from beasts to bugs to animals, and someone even close to humans. She watched as a tall, thin creature with blue skin and large black eyes and small eyes and nose walk by. It was a Herwezian she knew, she had met one of them before and she was fascinated by their looks.

"Hey, Tuts. What're you up for?" a voice suddenly said from behind her. She turned around only to face one of the most disgusting creatures she had ever met; a skinny, slimy bug with a large drooling mouth filled with a long dripping tongue who was on it's way to lick her face.

"EEEWWW! GET AWAY!" she screamed and hit him in the face so hard that he had to close his frog like eyes and rub his cheek.

"Hey, no need'a to be that…" the creature looked at the spot where she had stood, where no one were standing now "But… where'd she go?"

* * *

He didn't know but she had used her teleporting ability they on the Abode had called jinking. That's why the humans had called her Jink, but no one knew if this was her real name.

She had jinked herself to another place, up to the roof on one the tall buildings that was all over the space station. From there she wiped her hand on her pants, spit in it and wiped it again to clean it from the touch from the bug monster, who had had a slimy skin that placed it's smell on whatever it touched. She frowned when she noticed.

The next moment she caught herself looking out at the view; the oval buildings made of some kind of granite, the small levitating jeeps that was driving on the roads that was build so they went up in the air, and not the least the stars again.

She sighed and looked into her reflection in the granite framed glass window beside her. The large white hair she held back with a band, green large eyes and not to mention the large elf ears. All she had seen before, all she had denied like Father of Memory used to remind her all the time.

_What am I doing? What do I think I will find? I know, but still I don't know what I'm looking for. What chance do I have of finding my own kind again?_

She wiped a tear away from her face when something in the reflection caught her attention. Behind her she swore she had seen a green light ball passing by. She quickly turned around to see what it was, but it was already gone. In the same moment she heard someone screaming down at the ground and when she walker to the edge and looked down she saw many people running like they had death in their heels.

_Better check it out._

She took a breath before jinked down again. She saw the people running looked rather ruff and like criminals. They were terrified and run for their lives. She followed them by jinking before they arrived any place, and when she saw an opportunity she jinked herself right beside one of them just when he was about to run past her.

The poor guy, a thin bug like creature with large black eyes with red pupils and yellow skin and spines on his back, got scared when she grabbed him. "Wha-WHAT?" he claimed.

"Sorry buddy. I just wanna know what's happening here." she said determent to him, but he was too frightened to speak clear and he struggled to get free.

"NO! Let go. They'll be here anytime!" he managed to get free from her grim but she wasn't giving up that easy up on him. as he run his way he suddenly stopped when she appeared in front of him with crossed arms and a determent look on her face.

"Who are you running from?"

The bug got startled by her sudden appearance, but soon his attention went back to his followers. "The Green Lanterns of course."

"Green Lanterns?" She knew the names. "Who are they?"

Now it was the bugs turn to get confused. "What? Don't you know them?"

"Why do you think I ask?"

"Out of my way, they're coming!" the bug looked back and behind two buildings they could see a green light closing in.

Jink dragged his face ho hers. "Look, if I help you get away from them will you tell me everything I need to know?"

The bug sank down on the ground, wimping like a dog. "I'll tell you everything. EVERYTHING! Anything else than the Green Lanterns. Please?"

The light came closer, and out from the buildings there appeared three figures dressed in green and black surrounded by a bright green light. They passed by the street, who now was empty.

* * *

In a empty warehouse Jink watched as the bug creature she had captured tried to get over the shock and catch his breath. He didn't look up when he spoke. "I don't know who you are, but you saved my life!" he hesitated before he spoke again. "Thanks."

"You're welcomed." She jumped down from the case she was sitting on and walked over to him and crossed her arms. "Now you keep your part of the deal. Tell me; who are the Green Lanterns?"

The bug looked up at her with widely confused eyes. "Really? Don't you know who the Green Lanters are?"

"Nope."

He shook his head once looking at her like she was crazy. "Haven't you ever heard of them? Where are you from? They are everywhere!"

"Not at my place, but where I'm from doesn't matter. You weren't suppose to ask questions, you were suppose to answer me, remember?" she said giving him an angry look. "I got you away from them and I can get you to them again."

"NO!. no, please." He stepped back, his eyes frightened again. "I'll tell you all you want to know."

She put up a sly smile. "That's better. Now again; who are the Green Lanterns?"

"They are nasty cops, that's what they are!" the bug spat. "They capture people and arrest them without law. They have these rings that give them powers. No one gets away from them, and they capture people they think are criminals out of intuition and not by order. They are chosen by these forever -living guardians who never enter out to enyone but keeps staying on their powerful little planet called Oa. Almost no one have ever seen them, but I know someone who have seen one once. Said they're just a bunch of dwarfs."

"And?"

"They are supposed to guard the universe they say, to protect us they say, but more than once they prove to…"

"Keep to facts, okay?" she interrupted. "So these people have contact with the whole universe, is it so?"

"Um… I guess?"

"So they have information about different planets and systems they protect, right?"

"I, guess." The bug had willingly answered all her questions, but he was starting to race his what looked like eyebrows of them. "May I ask of something?"

"Be my guest." She said nonchalant.

"Why are you so interested in the Green Lanterns?"

"I'm looking for someone, and I haven't managed to find anyone that can help me. I was kind of hoping the Lanters could…"

"Are you out of your mind?" The bug's eyes opened so wide she thought they would pop out of his head. "You can't talk to those guys."

"It's worth a try."

"You're crazy! You're walking right into the prison."

"Hey, we're not all criminals." She spat at him and he glanced at her back.

"I'm not a criminal. I'm a pirate."

"Same dung." She said. "You're free to go, you crap." Then she disappeared in front of his eyes and he stood back scratching his head spines in wonder.


	3. Meeting the Green Lanterns

_I'm sorry for the long waiting, I've been hooked up lately. I'm planning to include the Green Lanterns into this part. Just so you know I made up the characters myself. I also made up the creatures in the last chapter, like the bug creature Jink caught. By the way, I don't own Jink. I borrowed her form Elfquest. I'll borrow at least one other creature from the DC universe here and since this is my story, well… my twist._

* * *

While the streets were darkening and the gate lights were turned on, three characters were standing on the top of a tall, oval building. They were all from different eras, but all wore the same green and black uniform with a sight on the chest; a lantern. One were a man with a long pointed nose and a black mask that reminded more about glasses, another a cat like creature with short black hair on her head, large green eyes and a tale and the last one were a big purple giant with only one red eye between his enormous shoulders.

The three were having a temperate discussion, and the guy with the mask was talking loud. "I still say we shouldn't have let them go. They've been breaking the law before and it won't be long until they do it again."

"Bondron," the cat like creature broke him off. "You're overreacting again. The Soutoniouses' are done with their chastisement and have all their right to go free now. There is no reason to keep them locket up longer than necessary. They have proved that they can follow the law, why shouldn't we give them a try?"

Bondron wasn't giving in that easy. "Trust me, Jilah; release them in a place like this is to ask for trouble."

Jilah raced an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "So what are you suggesting? A guard for every one of them?"

"I'm just saying that with all these criminals running free at one place, and no one to control them, there's no surprise something's going to happen. They build networks and connect one way or another. One of us should have followed them and kept an eye on them at least a couple of hours."

"Bondron this is wasted words, and you know it." Jilah's eyes grew small as she glared at Bondron, who was obviously turning insecure. "You really have to trust people a little more."

Bondron responded by giving a glare back at her, and for a while the two of them just stood like that in a sort of staring contest. Until then, the purple giant hadn't said a word but stood quietly and watched them when they talked, but now he felt like he was a bit in the way and took some steps back. He used the time his friends needed to just look around.

That's when he saw something- or was it someone?

No. it was probably his imagination. Bondron was right, he was daydreaming too much.

No, wait! There it was, only this time in a different place. A person was standing there in the shadows, and it was just like it's eyes glowed in the dark while they looked at him. "Hey, guys?"

Bondron and Jilah interrupted their staring contest when they heard the third Green Lantern talk. "What is it, Hunn?" Jilah asked.

"We've got company." The two others looked in the direction he pointed.

Bondron turned back to him with an irritated look. "There's no one there, Hunn."

Hun looked back at where he had seen the person, but his eye widened and his mouth fell open when he found that the spot was empty. "But… but there was someone there; a white haired lady with glowing eyes."

"Hunn, there are no one in the shadows." Bondron moaned.

"Nope. But there's someone behind you." A voice said behind them all, and they all turned around to see who had been talking. They faced a white haired woman with her legs spread and her hands at her hips, smiling teasingly. "Hi there."

Bondron got angry by the surprise and stepped forward. "Who are you who dare to sneak upon the Green Lantern Corps?"

"So you are Green Lanterns?" she asked. "Good cause I need… HEY!" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Bondron fired off his energy ring in her direction and shaped it to a giant hand that he tried to capture her with, but as he released it he found no clue of her.

"You nastybad twedge!" She yelled; from behind them this time, "I was only going to ask you a question. What's the point of the point of throwing fire balls at me like that?"

Hunn turned to Bondron. "Can't you at least…"

Bondron didn't listen, only sent out another energy shot that was about to create a bubble around her, but she jumped away before he managed to surround her, landed on her hands and jumped back on her feet again. Bondron tried to capture her again, but with no luck this time either; she kept teleporting herself away every time he tried.

"Puckernuts!" she yelled out when she suddenly was to be seen holding around a post from above. "I thought you guys were helping people."

Bondron was about to throw another one at her, but Jilah got his arm with a snarl made by her own ring before he managed to do it. "You moron, there is no reason to attack for nothing."

"We were spied on, Jilah. What if she's an agent?" We have to get her before we…" Bondron said before he turned to where the white haired one were standing, but found that she was once again gone. "Argh! Look; now she's gone. Only because you had to stop me."

"We don't know if she is working for anyone, but that's not the right way to find out." Jilah tried to calm down Bondron, but he was too upset to react on her words.

"It didn't look like she was going to do any harm. Maybe she was shy and…"

Bondron turned to Hunn with fire in his eyes. "She was insulting official police officers, that's a crime in itself. If she hasn't already done something she's going to stand up against what she's been doing against us."

"She wouldn't have gone in the first place if you hadn't started shooting like a maniac." Jilah shouted out. Now she was angry too, and even if she let him go, he wasn't getting away. "You're nothing but a thick headed Plantonian with bigger mouth than brain!"

Bondron frowned back. He wasn't going to take insults like that. "And you're just a scared little pussycat afraid of taking action."

Jilah gasped loudly and her mouth stayed open for a moment. From her hurt eyes to judge it looked like it was just before she would break into tears, but instead she became furies and the haid at her head rose while she walked over towards him spitting. "Who are you calling a pussycat?"

Once again Hunn was left outside while the two others argued. One word slipped out, replaced by another with an even worse meaning than the first one. Hunn just stood there watching them as they kept going like that. He was distracted, trying to figure out what kind of creature she could have been and what she wanted with them. He was set up with his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone entered up from behind him.

"Are those two always like that?" Hunn turned around to see the white haired lady stand there beside him watching Bondron and Jilah. Then she turned to him. "Hunn, was it?"

"Uh…mh eh" Hunn spluttered before he shooked his head. "Yes. My name is Hunn. What is yours?"

The white haired lady smiled at him. "Just call me Jink. Do you mind if I ask some questions while they doing their thing?" she pointed at them with her thumb. Hunn nodded, and she continued. "Is it so that the Green Lanterns are to be found all over the universe?"

He nodded.

"And you guys have been like all over it?"

"Well, we haven't all been on the same places, but we are sort of spread I would say."

"Then I suppose most of you know about most races and creatures that's lurking around on every planet you go to, is it?"

Hunn hesitated a second before he answered, wondering where she was going with her questions. "Eh, I guess it's the guardians who have got knowledge about creatures on every planet."

"You see, Hunn, I… AAHHHH!"

She didn't see it coming. She had focused on the questioning and hadn't noticed that the two others had stopped fighting. Now she was surrounded by a green energy shield. She turned around to see Bondron smiling satisfied at her. "I got you now, spy."

. "NASTYBAD BLACK SNAKE! I'M NOT A SPY. LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she screamed at him, hitting the energy shield with all she had of powers.

"Well, try if you desire it so much." Bondron said teasingly.

She tried to jink herself out of the bubble, but her eyes widened when she discovered that she couldn't. She wasn't able to get out of this energy bubble holding her up in the air. She was trapped; trapped like a rabbit in a cage. She hated being trapped. Another thing she figured out was that she was really starting to hate this Green Lantern. And the other who had at first objected her partner's actions, now stood and watched like she approved it. She felt humiliated, a feeling she couldn't stand.

Bondron smiled even wider. "Not so easy, is it?"

She got so discomposed that she started breathing short and fast, and suddenly she felt her heartbeats fasten. Closing her eyes she discovered how she might could use this get out of the bubble. With that thought in hear head she started hyperventilating. "H…help…"

"Is something wrong?" she could hear Hunn saying, and Jilah gasped.

"Bondron. She seems to be claustrophobic; I think she's going to collapse. You better let her out."

"I can't do that, he said, but then his ring started beeping and when he looked at it he found that Jilah was right. The ring was indicating that she was about to pass out.

"You heard me." Jilah repeated. "Let her out!"

Bondron's lips turned into a thin line as he obeyed. He put her on the ground and dissolved the energy shield around her. They watched as she slowly started to breath normally again, but shivered all over her body. Jilah knelt down and touched her shoulder as she spoke calmly. "How are you?"

"Don't touch me!" was the biting answer she got back. The fear was still running through her body, and it was hard to focus.

Jilah stepped back; her face turned from worried into irritated. "Fine. Now tell us, was it something important you wanted?"

Hunn walked over to them. "She just asked some questions about the Lantern Corps. You know, things like most people already know." He said. "She wasn't doing any harm."

"Sounds almost like she's never heard of us before." Bondron said walking over to take a closer look at her.

"Bang! One point for you, Booty." Jink said sarcastically as she got up, stumbling, but secure. She stepped a little away from them. "If you have to know I have actually never heard of you guys before!"

"That's impossible." Jilah said. "The Green Lantern Corps are everywhere. Unless you are one of those rebellions that keep's objecting and protest at common intergalactic rules."

"Not where I come from." Jink said.

The three Green Lanterns looked at each other, not knowing what to believe. "Which era are you from?"

"I know nothing of my home planet, it died ages ago, but I have been staying on a planet called the Abode." Jink said. "We've never seen any of you kind around there."

Jilah raced her hand and when her ring started glowing, Jink jumped back. "Don't worry; I'm not going to harm you." Jilah said looking at the screen that appeared out of her ring. "Abode… Abode…" then she looked up. "In which sector is it lying?"

"Dunno." Jink answered. "But if you don't mind I could show you."

"You're a telepath?" Jilah said.

"Yup."

"Alright, then. Show us."

A little hesitating, she showed them in a mind vision what the Abode was like. It took a moment before Jilah again checked the screen from her ring. "Aha! In sector 5048. I don't think we've got many in that era. It's humans there, and they're hard to deal with. They normally think they can handle themselves."

"Tell me about it." Jink said as crossed her arms looking away.

"But you're not a human." Jilah said looking at her with a raced eyebrow.

"No, I'm not." she answered. "My kin, the elves, stayed on the Abode, but then for some reason my… father and I seem to be the only one left." It was somewhat true, she did look at Father of Memory as a father; he filled the role of a caring, annoying parent in any way. "It's a long story."

"Well, tell us, and then we'll see what we can do for you." Jilah said.

"Jilah…" Bondron said from behind.

"Shut up, Bondron." Jilah said without looking at him.

Figuring out that she might as well try to get something out of the situation she started telling. "My people traveled far and visited many places when their planet died. My ancestors stranded on the Abode and then disappeared for reasons I don't know. I know that the Abode weren't the only place my people went, so I'm traveling to find those places my other kinds went to. I hope to find some of my own kin again, that's all." all the storytelling had made her sad and she turned down, cloning her eyes for a moment, opening them again when she continued. "I heard you guys were all over the universe, and I just needed to know if you could help me find someone of my kin anywhere."

"You own kind, huh?" Jilah asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Look, I didn't mean to spy, I just haven't met any Green Lantern's before. And to be quite honest, you haven't got any good reputation." She was tempted to say that she wasn't surprised, but decided to leave it. It looked like even Bondron had been paying attention to her story, and she hoped she had made them interested enough to help her.

They had all stood silent and listened till she was finished, but at last Jilah broke the silence. "Will you give us a moment, please?" Then she waved to her companions and they walked into a circle apart from her.

"Your ring, Bondron," Jilah said. "Did it indicate what kind of race she belonged to?"

"It seemed quite alike an Annunaki, but that can't be, they disappeared eons ago."

"They weren't shape shifter, were they?"

"No, Hunn they weren't." Jilah said. "She didn't say the name on the planet she said she came from either."

"Besides, if she really is an elf…" Bondron waited before he said anything more.

Even from distance, Jink could hear everything they said, and it seemed like they weren't going to do anything about it. Leaning to the pole with crossed arms, she began to lose her patience. "Excuse me!" Jink called out and the three looked up. "I don't want to nag, but can you help me or not?"

The three looked at each other before Jilah said. "I'm afraid we cannot. The information you gave us isn't enough to work with, and far from enough to seek out an entire race no one have heard of before. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

Jink felt her heart sink and her anger grow. "But isn't it possible that the Guardians can help me?"

"No they can't, and I don't think they would have bothered either. We have more important things to care for." Bondron said.

"But you have to help me!" Jink said. "I've looked all over; there's no one who's got the opportunity."

"We're superheroes, not detectives." Bondron said. Jink prepared herself when she saw them use the rings to create light around themselves. They didn't do anything else than creating a light around themselves and flew up in the air and left her on the roof.

Hunn was the last one who flew away, leaving her with a sad look. "I'm sorry." He said before he levitated himself and left with the others.

"Yeah, bet you are." Jink mumbled as she watched them leave. "Stupid Green Lanterns."

* * *

Back at the ship she cursed the happening of the day. She had been insulted, humiliated and... It wasn't often she was afraid, but today she really had been. She hadn't had any control over the situation, and that was something that scared her.

She normally would have thought of a way to take some kind of revenge one day, but this time she thought instead, better be aware of those. She still froze of the thought of the green energy shield she hadn't been able to teleport out of. It scared her that she had met something that limited her powers; something that had been stronger than her.

"I hate Green Lanterns." She said to herself steering the ship away from the station. "And I always will; now and forever!"

* * *

_For people's information, the Annunaki were a race that came to Mars and helped the Martians develop themselves. And I made up the Green Lanterns here. _


	4. A Visitor

_Authors note: Sorry for taking so long. Beed busy lately. But here it is. it's a little shorter that the last so soooooooorry, but please bear over with me and enjoy it instead? Thanks to everyone who's been adding my story. _

* * *

The wind was slightly blowing in the dust when a figure came up on a tall cliff. He walked slowly and calmly and his eyes seemed focused on the tall rock in front of him.

It was a grave. Together with it stood many others spread across the mountain.

He walked up to it, then stood silent and watched it, moved his eyes upwards of it.

"Hello, brother. How are you?" he spoke to it. He bent down and touched the platform that was placed under the rock.

He had brought with him some small objects that he took out from a bag and placed in front of the rock in a special pattern. There was a bowl among the objects and he took out a small bag and sprinkled some powder out from it and into the bowl. Then he opened a bottle and started to pour the clear liquid into it. When the powder mixed with it, the liquid started to bubble and soon milling, causing a grey smoke to appear.

He bent his head and mumbled some words. He was completly focused on his doing so that he didn't see the light that shot across the sky; and landed nearby.

He suddenly heard a boom from far behind him and opened his eyes from the ritual in surprise and shock.

That was the first real sound he had heard for... for so long. He looked backwards and got the sight of a light fading, and the dissapointment sank inside him.

A meteor, that was it.

He continued with the ritual.

A slight wind blew and touched him. He swore he could feel a slight smell of smoke.

Fire? Here?

No! It had to be imagenation. He had been having too many things on his mind, he was starting to imagining things.

He mumbled words again...

Then suddenly something touched his mind. Something familiar, but still so strange. He could alsmost swear it was... a telepathic sending?

He didn't want to believe it, but... NO! He had gone crazy, that was the explanation.

But still... The hope was already lit in him and he rose from his position and looked towards the place where he had felt it coming; from the meteor crash.

Did he really... after all this time... have a visitor?

* * *

Light.

Bright... clear... warm.

Then...

Darkness... she couldn't see anything.

Weak heartbeats… couldn't breathe.

Cold… so cold…

She couldn't move.

Her body ached all over; pain ran through her and made all her movements stiff.

Her stomach was the worst place of them all.

Why?

She was lying on something cold and hard. It felt like dry earth, it rubbed her hard and felt cold against her skin. She leaned onto something, but what? A rock?

She had to work really hard to open her eyes and get an overlook at where she was. The first thing she saw was stars. Then when her eyes cleared, she got the sight of a red, dusty ground; not sandy but neither hard, just dry and... dead. Then she saw the sun, not bright, but not dark either.

She moved her eyes to the side where there was a cliff and below it something that seemed to be a dead three. She moved her look a little more around and got to see a metal plate. It seemed damaged. A little away there was another one, bigger. And then, a piece away… a big wretch.

Panic ran through her as she saw it.

What was this? She couldn't possibly remember what had happened.

Another pain stroke through her body, and she had to close her eyes again and bite her teeth together.

Her head felt dizzy and there was impossible to focus.

She sank down at the ground again and let her hand to her stomach. She could feel something wet, cold and clammy against her hand.

Blood!

She was wounded!

She opened her eyes just to see how bad it was, and got a shock when she saw a big pool of blood around her. The blood had soken into her clothes and made it look worse than it was, but she couldn't see how bad it was either.

_Must… mend…_ she thought, but it was easier said than done. She was too weak… so weak she could bearly hold herself up. Maybe it would kill her to even try.

Exhausted, she fell down on the ground again. Fear went through her mind and if she hadn't already been pale, the color of her face would have faded right now. What was she supposed to do? She was too weak to use her own powers to mend herself.

Another thought entered her mind, and it scared her even more; she was alone! There was no one there to help her. She would... die... There was no one else there.

No one else...

She had to find help, she needed care. Help...

She took a deep breath and bit her teeth together once more before she used her hand to pull herself up. She stumbled when she was finally on her feet and searched, panicked, after something to hold on to and found the rock she had been lying into.

She felt dizzy again and leaned to the rock untill the dizziness dissappeared. It didn't, so she simply had to deal with it.

She took one more breath, it hurt in her breast and her stomach, but it helped somehow.

Not really knowing where to go, she looked into the dead landscape. It looked so empty, so dead.

She felt lost, but she knew she couldn't panic now.

Maybe... it could be worth a try, but would she be strong enough?

Only one way to find out.

Gathering strenght to focus, she handed out a sending into the dead era, hoping someone would catch it.

{Help... I'm out here... I'm hurt... Help...!}

For a moment she thought she would pass out because the stars came back in front of her eyes, but after a few blinkings and slow breath takes they dissapeared again.

She didn't know how fortunate it would have been. For all she knew there weren't thelepaths here. Maybe they didn't even have powers.

_Can't wait for answer... must try..._

Taking another breath she gathered strength for a step forward. Then another... and another...

When she first got a rythm it wasn't so hard, but she had to focus all the time and she got so tired from doing so.

When she turned back, she was surprised to see how far she had managed to take herself. About ten feet. She turned forward again and continued.

After a while she reached another of the dead trees and hurried to it before she ran out of strength. She gasped for air and whimpered from the pain in her stomach.

She sank down on the ground, and if she had had the strength she would have wept. Instead she lay still, not moving, not knowing what to do. She didn't know how long she had lied like that, but it felt awfully long.

Then suddenly she felt something… something familiar touching her mind. She couldn't figure out what it was, and it disappeared just as soon as it came and it struck her with surprise.

It had to be imagination, she was just imagining things, being too weak. But it had felt so...

There! There it was again, and this time she was sure. It was… it really was… a sending! Pure and clear like any other.

She had been responded! Someone had heard her!

She gathered all she had of strength and used it on one single sending to respond the one she had felt. {I'm here… Where are you…? Please… help me… I'm...}

She let go of the tree and stumbled forward as to greet the sending, but she had only taken a few steps when she fell down on the ground.

Her mind went black and she didn't get to finish the sending. She sank down on the ground again as she passed out.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been lying there when she woke up again.

She felt the not so very warm nor very bright sunlight on her face.

She moaned when she opened her eyes. At first there were stars, then she saw the same dry land again and the tree. She let out something that was supposed to be a sigh, but ended up as a weak moan instead.

Something blocked the weak light from the sun. A shadow fell over her face.

In a flash she became aware that she wasn't alone anymore. Someone was there. She wasn't alone!

She gathered her last strength and opened her eyes once more to see what it was. She got her eyes fixed on a couple of feet, black in front of the light. They were strange, but she didn't get time to think on that. She turned her head up and let her eyes move from the feet to the legs, then up to a big chest and shoulders and to the tiny pointed head.

The sun was shining from behind and darkened the face so she couldn't see who was in front of her, but she could see a couple of red glowing eyes. Whatever it was, there was something about it that made it run cold down her back.

No! Not that. Anything but that!

She was stiff from fear, and she heard herself mumble something, but couldn't hear what she said.

She didn't get time to worry about it either, because the next minute everything went black.

* * *

It was a bright light that woke her up, but she was only half awake.

It hurt everywhere, impossible to know where the pain came from. She didn't feel either warm or cold, nor did she feel if she was laying, standing or sitting. It was just like she was floating in the air.

Her eyes couldn't focus, she had no strength to get up with, and if she tried, she became dizzy. She felt something on her chest that pushed her down again. And there it was again; the sending.

{Lay down again. Please.} The voice that had spoken in her mind was deep and calm. It reminded her of something, of someone; but she couldn't figure out what. {Where… am I?} she sent out, hoping that the person would respond. It took strength only to send, and she felt dizzy again after doing it.

{Please, stay down. You are wounded.}

{Where am I?} she sent again, and she noticed herself how frightened she sounded. She had no idea where she was, and she couldn't remember having been anywhere before either. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax before she got to know where she was and what was going on. {Where...?}

{There is no need for you to worry.} the voice said again. {You're safe.}

She gasped before she managed to send again. {But where...?}

{You're on Ma'aleca'andra.}

{Malala... what?} She tried to lift only her head, but it wasn't easy. She felt the hand again, this time on her forehead. {Where is that? I don't...} She breathed fast and short, but it hurt when she did it.

{No! Don't rice.} The voice pleaded. {Can you please stay down?} The voice was practically begging her to stay down, and it sounded to appealing that she felt sorry for it. It sounded so... sad. So she lay down again and she noticed that her heartbeats started to calm down.

After a while she tried to open her eyes, but when she tried, all she could see was stars. {I can't see!}

{Just relax. It will probably some back if you calm down.}

She wanted to respond, but her strength was running out again, and fear filled her head as tears started to fill her eyes. She started to breathe faster, but it wasn't making it easier to fill her lungs with air.

She felt a hand stroking over her face. It was shaking a bit, but the move was determined. Somehow it managed to make her calm herself down.

{You have nothing to fear.} the voice sad again. {I will take care of you.}

He sendt through her mind something that reminded of a lullaby. {You will... help me?}

He was silent for a second befoe he answered again. {Yes!}

With that answer, she sank down and let her mind pass out again. She was safe and that thought made her feel safe.


End file.
